Kurt Hummel Joins Facbook
by TabB
Summary: First ever fanfic. Kurt finally joins FB... Klaine
1. Busy at Sectionals

**Kurt Hummel** joined Facebook

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **is now friends with **Mercedes Jones**,** Blaine Anderson** and **351 others**

**Mercedes Jones** to **Kurt Hummel**: About time white boy. You realise you're the last ND member to get facebook?

(**Mercedes Jones**, **Rachael Berry** and **10 others** like this)

**Kurt Hummel**: Cedes, I got facebook because I'm no longer in ND remember? I need to keep in touch with all of you fabulous people... and Puck :(

(**Quinn Fabray**, **Finn Hudson** and **23 others** like this)

**Puck Noahman:** Hey!

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** to **Kurt Hummel:** How's Dalton treating you?

**Kurt Hummel: **Fine. And that's the extent I shall say where the public can see my comments.

**Blaine Anderson:** ?

**Kurt Hummel:** Check your phone

(**Kurt Hummel** liked this)

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh.

**David Lindsay:** Did Kurt confess his undying love for you in a text?

(**Wes Emmett** liked this)

**Kurt Hummel:** Shut up David

(**Blaine Anderson, Jeff Rossi **and **34 others** like this)

**Wes Emmett:** You didn't deny it

(**David Lindsay** liked this)

* * *

**Rachel Berry** to **Kurt Hummel:** I would just like to let you know that sectionals is in a week and we will be bring the noise. HARD.

**Puck Noahman:** That's what she said.

**Kurt Hummel: ***facepalm*

**Kurt Hummel:** And I wouldn't expect any other way Rachel, I do look forward to seeing all you guys again! I miss you guys :(

(**Mercedes Jones, Mike Chang **and **9 others** like this)

**Rachel Berry:** We miss you too Kurt!

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** wishes everyone would stop reminding him about the Warblers meeting tonight. Especially those that aren't even Warblers!

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

**Wes Emmett:** We're just making sure you know Kurt!

**Kurt Hummel:** Trust me, I KNOW

(**Wes Emmett** likes this)

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** to **Kurt Hummel:** We still on for the movie after Warblers tonight?

**Kurt Hummel: **You know it :)

**Santana Lopez:** Wanky ;)

(**Blaine Anderson, Wes Emmett **and **David Lindsay** like this)

**Kurt Hummel:** Satan, get your head out of the gutter and Blaine, don't encourage her!

**Santana Lopez:** Notice how nobody liked that comment?

(**Blaine Anderson** liked this)

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** is enjoying watching _The Little Mermaid_ with his favourite Ariel, **Kurt Hummel**

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

**Britney SPierce:** Wait, I thought Kurt was a dolphin, not a mermaid?

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel:** I am Brit, don't worry.

**Britney SPierce:** Is Blaine a dolphin to?

**Blaine Anderson:** Uhh... no?

**Britney SPierce:** Want to make out?

**Kurt Hummel:** Brit, Blaine is a dolphin he was just joking so he probably doesn't want to make out.

**Britney SPierce:** Okay! :)

**Wes Emmett:** Make out with Britney maybe not. I'm sure I could name a cute male sophomore who he'd love to suck face with.

(**Santana Lopez, David Lindsay** and **24 others** liked this)

**Blaine Anderson:** O_o

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** and **Kurt Hummel** were tagged in **Wes Emmett's** album '**Klaine**'

(**David Lindsay **and **Mercedes Jones** liked this)

**Mercedes Jones:** Something you not telling me white boy?

**Kurt Hummel:** Wes! We were watching a movie. We fell asleep. There's NOTHING to tell.

**Blaine Anderson:** Face it Kurt, I look pretty sexy in that photo

(**Santana Lopez** liked this)

**Blaine Anderson:** I'm flattered Santana. You do know I'm gay, right?

(**Kurt Hummel **liked this)

* * *

**Finn Hudson** to **Kurt Hummel:** Mum wanted to know if you're still coming home this weekend. And still bringing your boyfriend?

**Kurt Hummel:** For the last time Finn, Blaine is NOT my boyfriend. But yes, you can tell Carole that we'll both be there Friday evening, ok?

**Finn Hudson:** Whatever dude.

**Kurt Hummel:** Don't call me dude, little brother

**Finn Hudson:** Dude, you're only like 3 months older than me!

**Kurt Hummel:** Then don't call me dude

**Finn Hudson:** Whatever

(**Kurt Hummel** liked this)

* * *

**Mercedes Jones** to **Wes Emmett:** We need to do something about our boys. Stat.

(**Wes Emmett** and **David Lindsay** liked this)

**Wes Emmett:** You, me, David Breadstix. 3 oclock?

**Mercedes Jones:** Check

**Kurt Hummel:** I'm scared...

**Mercedes Jones:** You should be white boy.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel** to **Mercedes Jones:** That was low 'Cedes, even for you

**Mercedes Jones:** You'll thank me later. Besides, he kissed you, didn't he?

**Kurt Hummel:** 1. It was only on the cheek and 2, mistletoe (mistletoe, seriously? It's not even Christmas time) kisses don't count anyway.

**Blaine Anderson:** I'm hurt Kurt.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** is spending the weekend at his GOOD FRIEND **Kurt Hummel**'s place

**Wes Emmett:** Use protection kids ;)

(**David Lindsay, Jeff Rossi** and **12 others** like this)

**Blaine Anderson:** Why do I even bother to remind you guys that we are JUST friends?

**David Lindsay:** I honestly don't know.

(**Wes Emmett** liked this)

* * *

**Santana Lopez** to** Finn Hudson:** Since Kurt's got his new boy toy over this weekend, want to hook up? ;)

**Finn Hudson:** Uhh, no thanks Santana. I'm with Rachel remember?

(**Rachel Berry** likes this)

**Santana Lopez:** Whatever. Call me when your over her ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** Santana, leave them alone. And Blaine is not my 'boy toy'!

(**Blaine Anderson** likes this)

**Blaine Anderson:** No, Kurt's mine

(**Santana Lopez **likes this)

**Kurt Hummel:** I hate you Blaine Anderson

**Blaine Anderson:** :(

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **to **Finn Hudson:** Bad news Finn, me and Blaine can't come home this weekend because **Wes Emmett** is being a boring stick in the mud and making us Warblers stay at school to practice for sectionals next week. Can you ask Carole if next weekend is ok?

**Wes Emmett:** I resent that

**Finn Hudson:** Aww, dud- I mean bro, that sucks. But mum said next weekend is fine. I guess I'll see you at sectionals then?

**Kurt Hummel:** I'll see you at sectionals, little brother :)

* * *

**David Lindsay:** SO MUCH EYE SEX. I blame you Wes for making us stay here the weekend.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh, please there is no 'eye sex' going on.

**Wes Emmett:** Clearly, our young spy does not know ANYTHING about eye sex

(**David Lindsay** and **Blaine Anderson **likes this)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Sectionals today, watch out New Directions because us Warblers are going to BRING IT.

(**Wes Emmett, Blaine Anderson** and **15 others** like this)

* * *

**Wes Emmett:** Well. That was unexpected. Congrats ND, I guess we'll be seeing you guys at Regionals :)

(**David Lindsay, Mercedes Jones** and **21 others** like this)

**David Lindsay:** Anyone see Blaine and Kurt?

**Mercedes Jones:** Not since we all left the stage

**Santana Lopez:** ;)

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** and **Kurt Hummel** are now **In A Relationship**

(**Wes Emmett, Mercedes Jones** and **43 others** like this)

**David Lindsay:** . That's all I have to say. Wait, what were you guys doing when you disappeared after sectionals?

**Kurt Hummel:** You will never know ;)

**Blaine Anderson:** ;D


	2. Staying the Weekend

**AUTHORS NOTE: So, I wasn't expecting to get ANY feedback from Chapter One so thank you soo much to those ten people who reviewed! It does mean a lot, trust me.**

**I honestly wasn't sure if I was going to continue this and I still don't know if I should have... I don't know if I really like this chapter but oh well, it's uploaded now!**

**Also, I made Kurt a Sophmore only because I heard Blaine was a Junior and they were supposed to be a year apart. Turns out Blaine IS a Junior, but it sounds like Kurt is too? I'm not American so I really have no idea how the education system actually works.**

**I might continue it after this chapter because I really need to follow up the awfulness that is... 'Staying the Weekend'**

**Thanks again everyone *less than three* (I'd put the heart symbol but the 'less than' sign doesn't seem to work)  
**

* * *

**Wes Emmett** is single

**Blaine Anderson:** Aww, man, that sucks.

**David Lindsay:** Bout time. That bitch had it coming.

**Blaine Anderson:** David Michael Lindsay, watch your language!

(**Wes Emmett** liked this)

**David Lindsay**: You do realise my middle name is NOT Michael, right?

**Blaine Anderson**: I know, it just sounded more menacing and I don't know your actual middle name.

**Wes Emmett:** Can you please take this conversation OFF my relationship status? And, if you must know, I ended it. No hard feelings.

**Wes Emmett:** Don't say it Jeff.

**Jeff Rossi:** Aww, your no fun.

(**Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel** and **12 others** liked this)

* * *

**David Lindsay** to **Wes Emmett**: You do realise, know that the boys are FINALLY together we don't have much to do anymore.

**Wes Emmett:** Yeah, all those plans just went down the drain.

(**David Lindsay** likes this)

**Mercedes Jones:** Well, we could always have some fun though, mess with them, you know? ;P

(**Wes Emmett** and **David Lindsay** like this)

**Wes Emmett:** Miss Jones, you read my mind. Meet you at the Stix in say, 2 hours?

**Mercedes Jones:** Sounds good. I'll be there.

**Kurt Hummel:** Wait, what?

(**Blaine Anderson** likes this)

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: cannot wait to take **Kurt Hummel** on a date tonight

(**Blaine Anderson** and **Kurt Hummel** like this)

**Kurt Hummel:** Where are we going?

**Blaine Anderson:** You've been asking me all day Kurt, I'm still not going to tell you

**Kurt Hummel:** :(

**Blaine Anderson:** I wub you :)

**Kurt Hummel:** *sigh* I wub you too :)

(**Blaine Anderson** likes this)

**David Lindsay:** Oh my god, get a room

(**Wes Emmett, Jeff Rossi** and **18 others** liked this)

* * *

**Wes Emmett:** is glad that **Blaine Anderson** and **Kurt Hummel** are finally out of Dalton so the rest of us can enjoy some eye sex free time

(**David Lindsay, Jess Rossi** and **49 others** like this)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** had a perfect night with **Blaine Anderson** xx

(**Blaine Anderson** and **Mercedes Jones **like this)

**Blaine Anderson:** Any time babe x

**Wes Emmett:** You two make me gag.

(**David Lindsay **and **Jeff Rossi** like this)

**Santana Lopez:** ;)

**Britney SPierce:** Yay, dolphins!

* * *

**Blaine Anderson: **is spending the weekend at his BOYFRIEND **Kurt Hummel**'s place

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel:** There is no way Wes can make us stay this weekend

**Wes Emmett:** Regionals practice?

**Kurt Hummel:** NO

(**Blaine Anderson, David Lindsay** and **23 others** like this)

**Wes Emmett:** :(

**Wes Emmett:** (use protection ;P)

(**Santana Lopez **likes this)

* * *

**Finn Hudson** to **Kurt Hummel:** Uhh, bro? Have you told Burt yet?

**Kurt Hummel:** Told him what? Carole and him know I'm coming home this weekend, don't they?

**Finn Hudson:** That you and Blaine are 'more than friends' now.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh. Shit.

* * *

**Wes Emmett** to **Mercedes Jones:** Put the plan on the halt. Blaine has to get past the parents first. This ought to be good *rubs hands together*

(**Mercedes Jones** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel:** WHAT PLAN?

**Wes Emmett:** All in good time young apprentice.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** to **Kurt Hummel**: Haven't told the folks yet? No worries charming Blaine is here!

**Kurt Hummel:** Does "Charming Blaine" like to get shot?

**Blaine Anderson:** Should he?

**Kurt Hummel:** When you meet my Dad, yes.

**Blaine Anderson:** Oh.

**Kurt Hummel:** Uhuh.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** is freaking out! But so glad Dad and Carole don't have facebook.

**Artie Abrams:** I wish my parents would stop friend requesting me on facebook.

(**Tina Cohen-Chang, Santana Lopez** and **57 others** liked this)

* * *

**Blaine Anderson **to **Kurt Hummel**: Calm down Kurt, it'll be fine. Although, you are cute when you're flustered.

**Kurt Hummel:** Shut your mouth Anderson.

**Blaine Anderson:** But even cuter when you blush

**David Lindsay:** Ok, now they're kissing. Can they like give us a break?

(**Wes Emmett, Jeff Rossi** and **32 others** like this)

**Blaine Anderson:** You're all just jealous I have sexy Kurt all to myself

(**Kurt Hummel** likes this)

* * *

**Blaine Anderson:** that wasn't so bad, **Kurt Hummel**! You had me freaking out over nothing.

**Kurt Hummel:** I guess my dad likes you :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Less than three.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh, a heart. I rather like this human.

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt Hummel, did you SERIOUSLY just quote AVPS? I didn't think you could get any more awesome!

**Kurt Hummel:** I might have. And there are so many more things you don't know about me yet ;)

* * *

**Finn Hudson:** personally thinks **Kurt Hummel** should LEARN TO LOCK HIS DOOR!

**Blaine Anderson:** Yeah, that was awkward.

**Kurt Hummel:** Knock next time Finn. It's not like we share the room anymore!

**Puck Noahman:** Is Kurt finally getting some?

**Santana Lopez:** ;)

**Kurt Hummel:** *buries face in hands*

* * *

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** Had a great day catching up with Kurt, we've missed you here bb.

(**Kurt Hummel**, **Rachel Berry** and **12 others** like this)

**Kurt Hummel:** I've missed you too guys. I'm so glad we could all catch up today *heart*

**Rachel Berry:** ND just isn't the same without you Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel:** I know. A talent like mine would be missed ;)

**Rachel Berry:** That's not what I meant Kurt. We missed YOU and your fabulous outfits

(**Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones** and **34 others** like this)

**Blaine Anderson:** Was everyone forgetting I was there too? It was nice to see you guys too!

**Wes Emmett:** Can it Blaine. Nobody cares about you.

(**David Lindsay** likes this)

**Kurt Hummel:** Wait, are all the Warblers friends with New Directions?

**Wes Emmett:** Pretty much.

**David Lindsay:** Yep

**Jeff Rossi:** You know it!

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh Grilled Cheesus.

**Blaine Anderson:** HELLO?

**Tina Cohen-Chang:** I officially regret making this status.

(**Rachel Berry**, **Thad Jenson** and **17 others** like this)

* * *

**Mercedes Jones** to **Wes Emmett:** You good to go with the plan Sunday evening when the boys are back to Dalton?

**Wes Emmett:** You know it, m'lady

**Mercedes Jones: **Perfect :)

* * *

**Kurt Hummel:** Thinks that **David Lindsay, Wes Emmett **and **Mercedes Jones** should know that locking him and **Blaine Anderson** in a closet is not messing with us. Quite the opposite actually...

**Santana Lopez: **;)

**Blaine Anderson:** Couldn't have put it better myself Lopez.

(**Kurt Hummel **likes this)

* * *

**Wes Emmett** and **Mercedes Jones** are **In A Relationship**

(**Kurt Hummel, David Lindsay** and **54 others** like this)

**Kurt Hummel:** Wait, what?

**Wes Emmett: **I might have "forgotten" to mention to David when our last "planning session" was so it ended up just being the two of us. Wasn't on purpose at all *shifty eyes*

**Mercedes Jones:** :)

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: I wanted Mercedes with Wes over David, only because I seem to read a lot of 'Mevid' fics and I just wanted to do something different :3**


End file.
